I Think I'm Falling For You
by Smiley612
Summary: "Remember when I told you I thought I was falling for you last term? It's true. I'm in love with you. You just have to trust me." When Patricia and Eddie reunite in his second term, she finds out he's hiding a huge secret. One-shot; Peddie.


**A/N _–_ You should know what I'm talking about. The clips that failed to give us our long-awaited Peddie reunion. Well, I'm here to give it to you, one hour before the season premiere. This is just something I threw together in 1 hour, so it's definitely not going to be perfect. I do hope you enjoy it, though! Have a sparkling day!~  
~Julianna  
**

* * *

"_I think I'm falling for you, Yacker."_

* * *

Patricia Williamson walked through the front door of Anubis House. She said hello to her old Sibuna friends, but there was only one thing on her mind: Eddie Miller.

She couldn't believe it herself. Everyone had always known Patricia as a tough, insensitive person who didn't care about anyone but herself and Joy. She thought that was somewhat true, but at the same time it wasn't. She truly cared for her friends in Sibuna, whether they knew it or not. Even though she tried to hide her concern when Fabian announced that Nina hadn't responded to his messages in a week, she was worried. Yes, she worried about people. She cared about people, even. She seldom showed it.

"So she hasn't gotten back to you at all?" Alfie asked as everyone in Sibuna sat down at the dining table. The others were out doing who-knows-what, so it was a perfect time for a meeting.

"No, not at all," Fabian expressed. He sighed as he eyed his phone once more, which showed a blank screen. "I don't know what happened to her, or why she won't get back to me. I don't even know if she's coming back this term, because she hasn't responded!" He shoved his phone into his pocket and huffed.

"Sibuna will be lost without the Chosen One!" Amber exclaimed. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Amber, but we'll have to keep going, whether Nina's here or not," Alfie advised. "I think we can do it, though. We're Sibuna, right, guys?" He held his hand in front of his right eye, but no one followed.

Patricia watched as everyone else who lived in Anubis House filed in the doorway that led into the dining room. First came Mara and Jerome, holding hands. Patricia was happy for her friends, but she couldn't help but be concerned. Jerome was a double-crossing douchebag; Mara was a studious girl that was already applying for college. Just like she didn't see how Mara and Mick would work, she didn't see how her new relationship would work either, but Patricia kept her mouth shut and let her friend be happy with Jerome.

Joy walked in next and sat next to Patricia. Joy smiled at her and Patricia smiled back, but her smile quickly faded and turned into a glare as Eddie walked into the room.

Eddie didn't take his eyes off of the floor, and Patricia was glad he didn't. He didn't deserve to look at her, _his girlfriend._ Sometimes, she thought he forgot that he had a girlfriend of his own.

Two people were missing as Trudy set down supper. Neither Mick nor Nina was sitting down at the dining table. With two seats empty, the table almost seemed vacant.

Usually the reunion at Anubis House is loud, exciting, and full of vibrant, energetic teenagers bouncing around the house and shattering priceless antiques on their first day back. The 2012 reunion, however, was dull. There was no music blasting through the speakers throughout the house, and the excitement had obviously been stolen as all 8 teenagers sat at the dining table.

Fabian was occupied with his phone, waiting for his girlfriend to message him back; Patricia was extremely quiet, refusing to look across the table at her boyfriend. No one knew why the two were ignoring each other except themselves, and no one was interesting enough to ask, though Patricia considered the situation extremely interesting. Eddie was almost the same as Patricia. He continued to stare at the wooden dining table, as silent as ever. He could feel Patricia's glare boring into his soul, but he couldn't force himself to pick his head up and face her. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew it was a mistake. He only wished Patricia would forgive him.

Amber and Alfie were passing notes, and occasionally a giggle would escape; Mara was reading a book, and Jerome was staring desperately at her; he wanted to talk to her. Jerome wasn't the only one in Anubis House who wanted to talk to someone; Joy was calling Patricia's name over and over again, tapping her shoulder and lightly shaking her body, but Patricia waved her off.

The energy just wasn't there. Trudy placed sweets on the table to celebrate their first day back, but no one screeched with delight or tackled each other to hold a cookie.

"What's wrong, lovelies? You seem quiet today," Trudy noted. She placed another batch of cookies on the table, then glanced around. "Are we missing a few kids?"

"We are, actually!" Joy exclaimed. "Nina and Mick aren't here yet."

Mara shut her book quickly and craned her neck to look at Trudy. "Mick isn't here?" she asked with concern. Jerome so wanted to be jealous, but he couldn't force himself to be. Mara dated Mick previously _–_ obviously she'd be concerned for him.

"Oh, yes," Trudy said, guilt quickly spreading across her face, "I forgot to tell you all. Mick will not be returning to Anubis. He took a full time scholarship at the school in Australia he's attending. He told me to tell you he says goodbye."

Fabian looked up from his phone. "He's not?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Trudy said. She hated to make the kids upset, but it was the truth and it needed to be spoken. Patricia, however, had had enough of the "truth" to last her a lifetime. She grew extremely frustrated, and pushed in her chair and walked away without being excused. She heard someone pushing themselves off their chair in the kitchen as she walked away, but she didn't care who it was. She stomped into Fabian and Eddie's room, sat down on her boyfriend's bed and crossed her arms.

And so she waited for Eddie to show his face to his girlfriend.

She could have been waiting for hours, for all she knew. Patricia never checked the time. She stared at the door and waited for the dirty blonde to come in. She was ready to give him the lecture of a lifetime.

She was practicing her speech in her head when Eddie finally came through the door.

They locked eyes, blue meeting brown. No words were said. The words were expressed through their eyes.

Eddie's eyes expressed forgiveness, except he wasn't the one who was forgiving. They expressed longing, helplessness, desperateness. Patricia's were full of anger, hatred, and frustration. And they were aimed at Eddie.

"I'm sorry," Eddie began. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it _–_"

"_YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?"_ Patricia cried. Her face was beginning to turn a tomato red as she pushed herself off of his bed and stomped over to see him face-to-face, even though Eddie was six inches taller than her and she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes again. "_OF COURSE YOU MEANT IT! DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!"_

"I'm not lying to you!" Eddie boomed. "I know very well that you know what happened, as you made it very clear through text yesterday!"

"YOU DESERVED IT, YOU LYING, BETRAYING SCUMBAG!"

"Okay, Patricia, come down. We don't want to attract attention," Eddie reasoned. Patricia opened her mouth to start speaking again, but was quickly shushed by Eddie as he placed his hand over her mouth and he dragged her farther into the room.

"UGH! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"No!" Eddie begged. Patricia was steaming. She wasn't thinking rationally, and all Eddie wanted was for her to think rationally. "Please, Patricia. Calm down. I'm trying to talk to you. Please stop screaming."

Patricia huffed, and she crossed her arms. Tears were streaming down her face. He would never admit it, but it pained him to see Patricia like this. He had always known tough, insensitive Patricia who never cared about anything but herself and Joy. He had never seen this side of her before, but somehow, it was nice to see it.

"Just let me explain," Eddie began.

Patricia sniffled, then wiped both her nose and eyes with her sleeve. "Fine. Explain."

"If I'm being honest, no, I was not drunk. I lied to you about that part. But no, please don't scream _–_" Eddie held up his hands as he saw Patricia's face redden at his statement _–_ "I'm sorry. Just let me keep going. As I was saying, no, I was not drunk. I knew what I was doing. Yes, I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it."

Patricia sniffled again, then looked up at her boyfriend. She wondered if she should even consider him her boyfriend anymore. "I just . . . Eddie, why? Why would you sleep with another girl?"

Eddie shook his head, then looked down at the ground. "She was a childhood friend. She just came back from school, so she stopped over at my house. We were talking, and then . . . one thing led to another and I was helping her unhook her bra strap. But I should mention that you were on my mind the whole time, Patricia. You're the one I want to be with."

"You didn't make that very clear when you told me," Patricia mumbled, "but I am happy that you were honest with me."

"See?" Eddie smirked. "We're making progress. Patricia, I am so, so sorry. Do you remember last year, when I told you I thought I was falling for you?"

Patricia nodded.

"It's true. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you. You should trust me that I won't do it again. I won't sleep with any other girl that's not you. I fell for you hard, and I'm not coming back up."

The couple just stared at each other for a minute, and Eddie was about to start talking again, but Patricia threw her arms around Eddie's neck, rested her head against his chest, and mumbled, "I fell in love with you too."


End file.
